


We're All Made Of Gold

by BisexGhoul



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9152320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexGhoul/pseuds/BisexGhoul
Summary: Pidge, like the sweetheart they are, makes small devices very smartphone-like. Their purpose is to be able to contact one another whenever they either are not in the vicinity of their lions, or their comms are not in hand.





	

Pidge, like the sweetheart they are, makes small devices very smartphone-like. Their purpose is to be able to contact one another whenever they either are not in the vicinity of their lions, or their comms are not in hand.

Theoretically, they are one of the best things Pidge (with Hunk's help, of course) has made. Practically, Lance is a shithead.

**_lance_ **

(1:30am) hey keith  
(1:30am) hey  
(1:31am) hey keith

**_keith_ **

(1:31am) What do you want, Lance?

**_lance_ **

(1:31am) nothing im bored talk to me

**_keith_ **

(1:32am) Goodnight, Lance.

\--

**_lance_ **

(9:00am) hey babe morning

**_keith_ **

(9:01am) Get your ass out of the bed and come in the training room.

**_lance_ **

(9:01am) ooooh ;)  
(9:01am) and then what? ;)

**_keith_ **

(9:02am) It's too early for this shit.

\--

**_keith_ **

(6:10pm) Hunk made some more green goo. Want to grab some and then watch some of those movies we grabbed back from Earth?

**_lance_ **

(6:10pm) yea lemme take a shower ill be there in a bit

\--

**_lance_ **

(8:04am) hey babe hope your day will be memeingful

**_keith_ **

(8:10am) I literally am in love with you, but this shit makes me want to punch you.

**_lance_ **

(8:11am) awwwh babe are you confessing your undying love for me???

**_keith_ **

(8:15am) Dumbass.

\--

**_keith_ **

(5:45pm) Pidge says they need your help with something.

**_lance_ **

(5:45pm) cant they ask hunk??

**_keith_ **

(5:50pm) They reluctantly admit to needing your kind of help.

**_lance_ **

(5:51pm) omw

\--

**_lance_ **

(11:12pm) do u ever just see something that changes ur life and ur just huh

**_keith_ **

(11:15pm) I saw you.

**_lance_ **

(11:17pm) honestly thats so gay and sweet and it really makes this awkward because i was gonna show u a photo of a drawing of coran as a turkey

**_keith_ **

(11:30pm) ...  
(11:32pm) Delete this number.

**_lance_ **

(11:32pm) awwh babe but its funny

**_keith_ **

(11:33pm) New phone. Who's this?

**_lance_ **

(11:33pm) are u rlly trying to pull the new phone who dis with me keith i am the meme lord of this castle i cannot be beaten at my own game

**_keith_ **

(11:35pm) I'm going to sleep, shut up Lance.

**_lance_ **

(11:45pm) nope im coming over you better be ready

**Author's Note:**

> New to this fandom, please be gentle.
> 
> Work inspired by [this](https://nekomas-heart.tumblr.com/post/155260046882/oikawasbustedkneecap) and [this](http://seiuchi-bf.tumblr.com/post/155266892309).
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://save-my-weeb-soul.tumblr.com).


End file.
